Chosen
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: One-shot of Caspian and Lilliandil. Caspian reflects why he chose Lilliandil.


**One-shot on Caspian and Lilliandil. This is dedicated to all the book-lovers and to all who don't like Suspian. ARGHH! I can't stand it! Anyway enough of my venting and to the story.**

Caspian looked out his bedroom window that overlooked the sea. He smiled to himself as he thought of the island near the world's edge where he met _her._

Lilliandil. The star Ramandu's daughter. She had met Caspian and the Pevensie's at Aslan's table and told them how to break the spell of Dark Island.

Caspian chuckled to himself at his words. _You are most beautiful._

She had been startled and thought it was too much of a distraction. That's where she and Susan were different. Lilliandil had not prided in her beauty, but Susan, though careful, had had a slight pride over it. She of course had not waved it over for all to see, but she had enjoyed having attention.

Susan had not been right for him; Lilliandil was. Caspian saw that now and wouldn't change his mind.

"Your majesty?"

Caspian turned to the door, where Doctor Cornelius stood looking in. "Yes?"

"Everything is ready."

Caspian nodded and grabbed his crown, stopping by the mirror to place it on his head. Then, he left his chambers to the throne room to find everyone and a certain someone waiting.

"Aslan!" Caspian cried and bowed before the High King over all the high kings in Narnia.

"Well done, my son," Aslan said, fatherly pride heard clearly in his voice. "You have chosen well."

Caspian looked up into Aslan's face and saw Aslan understanding his difficulty in this decision. Then he heard Aslan's voice, but he knew he was only speaking to him. "You accepted my will and now you see who I had chosen for you."

That moment, the music started and Caspian turned to the entrance of the throne room. In a beautiful white wedding dress stood Lilliandil. Caspian couldn't take his eyes off of her as she made her way down to the dais. She stopped next to Caspian and in front of Aslan.

"We are gathered together to witness the marriage between King Caspian and his queen, Lilliandil," Aslan began. He continued speaking, as Caspian took Lilliandil's hands. He found them trembling, so he squeezed them to let her know it was all right. He stared at her face which lay behind the veil and thought how beautiful she was. Susan never looked as beautiful as her now.

"Do you, King Caspian, take this woman to be your wife and promise to love her as long as you both live?" Aslan asked.

As Caspian looked into Lilliandil's eyes, he knew she was the only one he ever wanted. "I do."

"Do you, Lady Lilliandil, take this man to be your husband and promise to love him as long as you both live?"

Caspian's heart pounded and that one moment felt like forever. Would she answer…?

"I do."

Caspian's heart welled with love when he heard her say those words.

Aslan smiled. "I know pronounce you king and queen. You may kiss the bride."

Caspian took the veil off of Lilliandil's face and now could see the tears in her eyes. Immediately, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He felt her respond and wrap her arms around his neck. The crowd assembled clapped in celebration, but Caspian was oblivious to it. She loved him as he loved her.

During the wedding reception, Caspian looked over at his wife. The thought thrilled him. He leaned over and whispered. "Why were your hands trembling?"

Lilliandil stared at her husband. _He really is mine,_ she kept telling herself. "I'll explain later," she said.

Caspian nodded, knowing she would tell him when the time was right. Now, they had guests to attend to. But still, throughout that time, Caspian could not stop himself from glancing at her every few moments.

oOo

They were alone. Caspian turned to Lilliandil, who sat on the balcony looking off to the sea. He smiled. She, like him, loved to stare off to east. He sat down beside her. "What are you thinking of, my love?"

Lilliandil turned toward him, looking at him with love-struck. How much she loved this man. She cupped his face. "I was thinking of you, dear."

Caspian smiled, her touch warming him. "Now will you tell me?"

Lilliandil now turned away, her face flushing from embarrassment. "It now seems so silly, but for a moment I doubted your feelings for me and I wondered if you were regretting your decision, while thinking of…"

Caspian took her chin and pulled her face towards his. "No one will ever take your place, Lilliandil." He brought his lips to hers and they kissed.

As they did so, Caspian thought to himself. _Your ways are the best, Aslan._


End file.
